


Willingly Given

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp_ficathon, Drabble, Gen, Teaching, Trees, Wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-03
Updated: 2007-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ollivander children learn the tricks of the trade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willingly Given

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Wand"

"Why do we need to be so quiet?" five-year-old Enton whispered, tugging on his older sister's hand.

"Because daddy has to ask the tree for permission to take its branch, and we don't want to mess him up," she replied just as softly.

"But why?"

"Because daddy can only make a wand out of it if the wood is given willingly."

Arisa gave his hand a light squeeze- the important part was coming up. Enton watched eagerly; he was going to become a famous wand maker one day, just like his daddy, and get to run the Ollivander family shop.


End file.
